


To Steal a Moment of Your Time

by ChahanChi



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Prince! Shinichi, kaito is still a thief tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChahanChi/pseuds/ChahanChi
Summary: Kaito is a phantom thief following in the footsteps of his mother and father, going by the name Kaitou Kid. When his mother tells him that the gem he's been looking for might just be in the hands of the illusive prince of the Kudou Kingdom, Kaito is up for the challenge.However, Prince Shinichi Kudou is as smart as he is handsome, and he doesn't plan on giving the gem to anyone.Naturally, Kaito's gonna keep coming back until he does.





	To Steal a Moment of Your Time

Kaito has his back pressed firmly against the wall, pocket watch in hand, as he counts down the seconds with bated breaths.

_"3...2...and..."_

Kaito murmurs to himself, and right on cue, the light from the window is flicked off, and the figure moves to leave the room.

Kaito smirks and quickly gets out his tools, picking the latch and opening the window with ease, sneaking into the now empty living room.

"There's 15 steps to get to the staircase... then there's 20 all the way up... then a 5 meter dash and I'm all set," Kaito psyches himself up, tensing his body in preparation for the sudden movement.

A deep breath, and Kaito moves.

He's fast but silent, and Kaito takes pride in how he moves like air, confident enough that he even takes the steps 2 at a time.

_There's his target... it's in his sight, he's so close!_

Kaito's smile widens as his heart starts to beat from the adrenaline, reaching for the knob and-

"Kaito."

-...And Kaito's heart sinks. The tension leaves his shoulders as it devolves into a slumping position.

"...Hi mom," Kaito sighs, slowly turning around to see said mother leveling him with a stern look, arms crossed and weight transferring from one foot to another.

"Hakuba called saying his precious pen collection was stolen _ again, _ and asked if you were sleeping soundly in your bedroom. So I went to check and..." His mother started, before lifting up a fake Kaito doll with one hand, the other on her hip as she pins her son with an unimpressed expression.

"That bastard Hakuba," Kaito muttered, but took out the ornate box full of pens that's just as stuffy as it's owner from his bag and surrendering it to his mother, who handed him back the Kaito doll in return.

He didn't even get _ why _ Hakuba had a weird ass pen collection that he treasured above all else. They were just pens! But they were enough for Hakuba to tattle on him to his mother.

Damnit Hakuba.

"Now now, don't blame Hakuba for finally getting tired of your pranks. This is the 5th time this week, and even I must admit that...orange is not his color."

Kaito can't help the snicker that passes his lips, remembering the bright, vibrant, carrot colored locks Hakuba has been sporting recently, and he is quite proud of his work. Even with the scolding tone his mother is trying to use on him, even he can see that she is amused.

"Well, Hakuba or no Hakuba, you can't hide anything from your mother," His mom continues with a chuckle, and Kaito smiles wryly, knowing he can't argue.

Not because of mother's intuition or anything like that., but most probably because his mother once, was a thief as well. Coincidentally, just like his father.

The Phantom Lady, and the Original Kaitou Kid... and now him.

Not the most common of family traditions, but Kaito wouldn't have it any other way honestly.

The magic, the mystery, the thrill of being the suave gentleman thief is something Kaito personally thinks he was born in to.

After all, his dad _ did _ name him Kaito, which was a little bit too on the nose with his father's night job.

"_ Anyways,_ " his mother waves carelessly, as if whisking the matter of Hakuba away and effectively steering Kaito away from his thoughts, as she walks towards the living room.

Kaito sighs, but follows his mother, plopping down on the couch, having several marbles appear from thin air, juggling them around his fingers, before making them disappear again, repeating the action, waiting for his mother to settle herself on the chair opposite to him.

"So what did you want to talk about mom?" Kaito asks, suspicious with the glint in his mother's eyes as she smiles pleasantly at him.

"Well... you're 18 now Kaito... there are certain things you need to think about," His mother starts, clasping her hands together. Kaito could practically see the hearts in her eyes.

Kaito's eyes widen. NO. no no. No. Nope. Nah. They are NOT having the "time to be wed" conversation.

His mother can see Kaito looking like he was about ready to bolt, looking for all possible escape routes, and she chuckles at her flustered boy.

"Oh Kaito, I didn't mean that! Although if you were to find yourself a nice girl or boy to lighten up the house, there would be no complaints from me," His mother winks and Kaito groans.

"Alright... then what is it...? Whats this thing I need to think about?" Kaito bites, and his mother composes herself, leaning forward towards her son as if telling him a secret.

"Lately, you've been doing well with your latest... projects and I'm sure your father would be very proud of your progress," She tells him, and Kaito nods and can tell she means all the recent heists he'd been doing, every one more successful than the last.

"And as you are aware of our...eccentric traditions, we do in fact have what I suppose you can call an initiation or some rite of passage, now that you've come of age," His mother explains, taking out a parchment paper out of seemingly nowhere, sliding it towards Kaito, who was curiously eyeing the paper. At first glance he could already tell it was a heist target, however his mother has never directly given him a specific target before. She always left him to do the researching and then choosing himself.

"Now now, it's nothing you haven't done before. You might even enjoy this one. Your father surely did," His mother reassures, and the mention of his father has Kaito's full attention

He picks it up gingerly and reads the writing, eyebrows raising at the contents.

"...the Kudou Kingdom?"

His mother smiles, knowing that she's already peaked her son's curiosity, and there's a twinkle in her eye as she explains further.

"I'm sure you know of the rumors regarding the Kudou Kingdom. Their kingdom has always been rich in resources, and has prospered for as long as anyone could remember. Some might even say...as if by magic."

Kaito's eyes flash as he pieces together what his mom is implying.

"A-are you saying it could be-"

Kaito is standing up now, a surge of...excitement? apprehension? tingles his spine at the thought that this could be what they were looking for.

_A gem that would sparkle in the moonlight... one that could give eternal life... it could be it._

"Now we can't be too sure my dear son... but if it is true than this illusive gem would be in the possession of an even more illusive prince," His mother tells the boy, who was now pacing back and forth their living room, plans already springing forth from his head.

"A prince?" Kaito pauses his musings for a moment, and his mother nods.

"Yes, a prince. Prince Shinichi Kudou, the only beloved son of the Kudou Kingdom. Not much is known about him, since he rarely leaves the castle walls. But they say he is the reason for how come their kingdom has been prosperous for this long."

Kaito eagerly listens to his mothers words, fidgeting the marbles in his hands, crushing them, and opening to little butterflies fluttering about the room.

The unconscious magic tricks her son was doing while he’s listening intently makes her smile.

"They say he is a smart boy, and his wits have protected the gem from anybody who had wished to steal it, doing so well that no one could so much as glance at the gem."

"Well he hasn't met me," Kaito smirks at his mother, who chuckles lightly, crossing her right leg over her left.

"Rumors talk how he is as smart as he is handsome, and his duty towards the gem means he has turned down all suitors who have approached. He is also your age."

The comment has Kaito frowning, as he sputters.

"M-MOM! You said we weren't going to make this the wed talk!"

His mother laughs at his own expense, but even long after they had both returned to their rooms, Kaito's thoughts go back to the newest heist.

"Prince Shinichi Kudou huh... you better prepare yourself," Kaito says with a confidence, looking out his window at the silhouette of the kingdom with his newest target.

* * *

“Dinner is ready, Are you coming down to eat?” A kind voice reaches Shinichi’s ears, and he looks up from his spot by the window to see Ran standing by the doorway.

“...No, would you please bring it up for me?” Shinichi requests, shutting the book he was reading closed. Ran sighs and shakes her head softly while exiting the room to get the tray she had already prepared beforehand, knowing what Shinichi would say before asking.

“You really need to get out more your highness.”

Ran, despite being the head servant of the palace usually never calls him by his title. Being childhood friends and playing in the garden since they were little, he has always been “Shinichi” to her. Her calling him “your highness’ means that she was being serious and mothering him again.

He knew that Ran was just worried about him, and about the rumors that have been going around the staff. They’ve always been around, but since he turned 18, they’ve been increasing and the whispers were getting louder, so much so that even Ran was catching wind of it, which was why she looked so troubled for him.

Shinichi never went out often, and so rumors for why always speculated among those who loved to gossip.

_“They say the prince is cursed. Given the stone of prosperity in exchange for his soul.”_

__

__

_“Really? I heard he was just so cold that no suitor could stand to be in the same room as he for more than 5 minutes” _

__

__

_“I hear his parents are afraid of him…so they keep him locked away, lest his power turn against us.” _

__

__

The rumors of course, were baseless and honestly get more absurd through each whisper. (His parents loved him very much, if you must know.)

It wasn’t that he was not allowed to leave the castle, he just preferred not to. The staff who had liked to run their mouths seem to have forgotten the times that he has left the confines of his chambers for balls and the like, and he has even gone out a few times to check upon the townsfolk, albeit under the name of “Edogawa Conan.”

Sure, it was for this reason that rumors had sprung, but Shinichi did not mind. He had a duty, and he genuinely loved his kingdom, he had no regrets.

And after all, even with those rumors, it wasn’t like the townsfolk hated him. Quite the contrary, they respected him to a degree, admired him even, but even he is susceptible to the cheap gossip of handmaidens.

Shinichi had his books, and he even had a few close friends, Ran being one of them, who was quite famous for being a worrywart.

Speaking of which, she had returned into the room, tray in hand but looking much more frazzled and panicked, that worried frown on her face, and her hands are shaking.

“S-Shinichi! T-there’s…”

Her demeanor automatically has Shinichi on alert, standing up from his chair and stepping towards her, taking the tray and grabbing her by the shoulders.

“Ran! What’s wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Shinichi asks, and Ran pulls out a card with a weird symbol on it. Shinichi narrows his eyes at the piece of paper, and reads the contents.

_When in night does our will _

__

_Will Luna bid thee goodnight _

__

_The gem the east holds dear _

__

__

_Shall be in my possession _

__

__

_-Kaitou Kid _

__

__

“Hm…Kaitou Kid huh?” Shinichi murmurs out loud and Ran is looking at him.

“Oh, Shinichi, what shall we do? This card was placed in the castle, that means he knows how to get in!”

Shinichi give her a reassuring smile and a pat on her shoulder.

“Calm down Ran, everything will be okay. Kaitou Kid will not be getting anything tonight… Make sure to tell your father of this matter.”

With a quick nod, Ran runs to her father, the head of the knights, and Shinichi sighs as he plops himself on his bed, opening the book he was reading and continuing as if nothing had happened.

But deep inside, maybe a part of Shinichi is excited by this mysterious phantom thief.

Shinichi allows himself a small smirk.

“I’ll be waiting…Kaitou Kid”

* * *

When night had fallen, and the moon was up in the sky, Shinichi has almost reached the end of his book.

Mori, Ran’s father, had exclaimed that the note was saying that Kaitou Kid would coming from the east wing, and it would be when the moon was out to steal the gem. They all were there, waiting for Kaitou Kid to strike.

“...There are no guards stationed in this area, Kid. You are free to come out” Shinichi called out to the night, not even looking up from his book.

There was a short minute of silence, before a low chuckle was heard from his right.

“All but one… and how capable this one is of protecting such a treasure,” Kid’s voice was surprisingly youthful, and there was an amused lilt to his voice, as Shinichi finally looked up from the book he had just finished.

His white suit under the moonlight seemed to reflect the glow of the moon, making it even brighter and more ethereal, coupled with that large top hat and monocle, you could say he didn’t even look human. Like a character from a fairy tale.

“Lupin… what a nice choice of reading material. A fan?” Kid asked lightly, somehow managing to have the book in his hands without moving an inch.

“I’m more of a Sherlock Holmes fan myself,” Shinichi replies, snatching the book back from the thief, and doesn’t even flinch when the book turns into a bunch of birds.

Shinichi rolls his eyes at the magic trick.

“That was not really necessary. And distracting me so you may steal the jewel will not work either. You will not find the gem Kid.”

Kid rolls his sighs and makes a small “tsk” sound.

“Figures someone like you would be in to Sherlock Holmes. Think of yourself as quite a detective hm? Is that why you did not correct your guards when they thought I would be coming in from the east wing? What confidence. I like that in a guy,” Kid winks at him and Shinichi huffs.

“You would think they would have gotten it. It was odd for your letter to refer to the time you would be coming in twice. ‘When in night does our will’ and then ‘Will Luna bid thee goodnight.’ And then it was so obvious, what with the odd grammar of the first sentence I’m surprised a child did not get it. Taking the first letters…w-i-n-d-o-w…” As Shinichi recites, before pointing at his window and looking down at Kid with an unimpressed expression.

Kid did not seem perturbed that Shinichi had gotten it, but looked more intrigued at his deductions.

“What else did you deduce, my detective?”

Shinichi is caught off guard my the use of ‘my’ and even the nickname ‘detective,’ but Shinichi doesn’t let his surprise show on his face.

“Well most was pretty straightforward… ‘the gem the east holds dear.’ I suppose the entire Kudou Kingdom is in the east… but also, east is when the rising of the sun occurs, and my room is where the light hits when the sun rises… you’ve done your research on me, haven’t you?” Shinichi mutters, not sure if he should be bothered someone had researched him so thoroughly, or flattered… and Shinichi had feeling that feeling flattered about this was weird.

Kid is grinning at him.

“Trust me, all my research of you pales in comparison to the real thing.”

Shinichi attempts to cough to cover up the tinge of the blush that threatens to spill on his cheeks.

“Well it was better I was here than in the east wing after all… what kind of host would I have been if I had fallen asleep on you?” Shinichi says and Kid’s eyes widen and his grin spreads even wider.

“So you knew…”

“’When Luna bid thee goodnight’” Shinichi repeats the line, and this time, quicker than Kid could blink, Shinichi is pointing a dagger at Kid’s throat, his eyes narrowing.

“This dagger is coated in something that may also put you to sleep, should my people have been put in any danger,” Shinichi tells him, and Kid raises his hands up in surrender, keeping calm despite the fact the was a weapon to his throat.

“My my, detective, I would never! I have a code I intend on keeping… they may wake up with a slight headache and a wonderful fashion sense, but they will not be harmed,” Kid assures, and Shinichi sighs, the tension leaving his shoulders.

Then Kid looks out the window and he sighs as he looks back at the Prince.

“I suppose you were right I have not gotten the gem today…but I can’t say it was such a loss with the gem of your company…although I regret to say that I must be taking my leave,” Kid bows, taking Shinichi’s hand and putting a chaste kiss on his knuckles and hopping onto the window sill.

“Wait!” Shinichi calls, and Kid pauses and looks back.

“Let’s…let's make a deal,” Shinichi proposes, and even through the monocle and the brim of his hat, Shinich could tell that Kid had raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

“And what deal could you offer a thief?” Kid asks, and Shinichi crosses his arms.

“...The gem you seek...it is protected by me alone. You may attempt to steal it whenever you wish, but my request is to leave my people, the staff of this castle, out of it… think of it like a duel, just between you and me,” Shinichi offers, and he could see that Kid was silently mulling it over, turning the idea over in his head.

Finally after a long minute, Kid is giving him a sly smirk,

“Oh, how forward detective. If you wanted to have me all to yourself, just say so!”

Shinichi doesn’t let himself get flustered as he scoffs back.

“More like I’m confident enough that I don’t need any help to stop you.”

Kid does a hand gesture in the air and a blue rose appears in his hand as he hands it over to Shinichi.

“I accept your deal, detective.”

And he disappears in a puff of smoke.

* * *

“Shinichi you were right! Kid did not get to steal the gem last night…although dad is not pleased with what Kid had done to his ‘dashing good looks,’” Ran tells him the next morning as Shinichi snorts.

“Oh I don’t know, the pink tutu really matches his eyes,and that blond actually suits him quite well.”

Ran gives him a light push but she’s laughing as well.

“Hm, Shinichi did something happen lately?”

Shinichi tilts his head at the question in a “What do you mean?” kind of expression.

“Well… I don’t know, you seem… happier?” Ran explains, and Shinichi gives a small hum of contemplation.

“...I guess I just had a good dream.”

* * *

Shinichi had been walking towards the library when he had ran into Ran, who had fallen to the floor from the collision.

“O-oh your highness! I’m so sorry I was just really thinking hard about that thief… I’m very worried that since his first heist was a failure that he’ll be coming back…” Ran murmurs, and Shinichi nods in agreement as they walk towards the direction of the rose garden.

“You’re right… I had a feeling that this thief would be coming back soon…” Shinichi sighs as he sits on a bench and Ran follows suit.

“...but I didn’t think you’d be coming back __this __soon Kid.”

Ran gives a laugh like Shinichi told the funniest joke.

“What are you talking about? Is he hiding in the bushes? Perhaps spying on us?”

“Don’t play dumb Kid, I know it’s you. Where’s the real Ran? You didn’t knock her out did you? We had a deal,” Shinichi cocks an eyebrow and “Ran” huffs and crosses “her” hands to her “chest.”

“Ugh you think too little of me. She accompanied that Sonoko girl into the village today. What gave it away?” Kid complains, using his regular voice that honestly is giving Shinichi a whiplash with him still using Ran’s face.

“Ran never calls me ‘Your highness.’ And your posture is all wrong, and also, Ran doesn’t own that pair of heels that you’re wearing right now,” Shinichi lists and Kid makes a face.

“You know too many details that it’s actually kinda creepy,” Kid mutters and Shinichi beams as if that was a compliment.

“Yes, I’ll take that from the guy who is wearing my best friends clothes,” Shinichi fires back and Kid rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t take it off her. I mean it’s not hard to find extra servant’s clothes. I am a gentleman thief.”

Kid says this while another blue rose appears into his hand and hands it over to Shinichi.

“Another one? Where on earth do you even keep these…” Shinichi grumbled, but accepts the rose anyways.

“I’m proud that I’ve got tricks that even you can’t see through. And plus, you seemed to really like the last one, if you keep it on a vase on your side table,” Kid winks, and Shinichi flushes at the fact that Kid knew about that.

“So you went into my room. Figures. But I guess you still didn’t find the gem huh?” Shinichi says, victory still shining in Shinichi’s eyes and Kid rolls his eyes.

“Well you won’t make it that easy for me, I know that. That’s why I’m here,” Kid says, and doves fly towards his shoulder as he pets them gently. Shinichi is thoughtful for a moment.

“...Why do you want the gem so bad anyways?”

Kid pauses and Shinichi could see a moment of hesitation before that same confident smirk reaches his eyes.

“Why, I can’t turn down a challenge thrown by dear detective after all! It’s fun to talk to someone who can actually go head to head with me like you do,” Kid answers, and he waves his hand so the doves fly about, one of them comes close to Shinichi, and he raises his hand so the dove may perch on his finger.

“...There must be a reason. You’re not the only one who has done their research… there’s a pattern to the gems you target. You’re… looking for something right?” Shinichi asks softly, and the dove allows itself to be pet by him, as it cooes softly.

“Maybe I can…” Shinichi starts but he stops mid sentence.

_What was he going to say? Maybe he can help Kid? And why? _

__

__

When he turns to look at his companion, Kid is looking at him with an expression that Shinichi could not identify. It was almost soft in a way.

The moment is broken when they hear voices calling Shinichi from the castle and they both look up in a flash.

“Maybe one day, I’ll tell you my detective…not today,” Kid’s voice is back to it’s teasing lilt and the dove Shinichi was petting had flew to perch on Kid, and Shinichi’s eyes widen as more and more doves perch on the thief and he disappears with the flock of birds.

“S-Shinichi! Were you talking to someone?” Ran asks, approaching him with a slow jog.

Shinichi picks up a feather that was left behind.

“It’s nothing, Ran. How was Lady Sonoko?” Shinichi quickly changes the topic and Ran doesn’t seem to notice as she brightens up at the question.

“Oh! Well she sent a proposal to some prince in the north but…”

As Ran rambles on and Shinichi dutifully listens, they walk back into the castle, feather and rose still in hand.

* * *

"_Hey, did you know that lately, the prince has been staying up late at night in his chambers? What could he possibly be doing? He is even researching some odd topics in the library…could he be looking to perform in the demonic arts?”_

__

__

_“I hear him when I pass by you know… it sounds like he’s…talking to someone! An occasional laugh here and there…has our highness gone mad?” _

__

__

__

__

_“Oh? What if he’s being possessed? Or even worse…cursed by a witch? I hear talks of a witch in the neighboring country…she must be jealous of our prince!” _

__

__

__

__

_“Nonsense all of you! The young prince must be in love! It wasn’t too long ago we spotted him with a lady by the rose gardens. And we have all seen the roses by his bedside, not a single flower had died under his care. ” _

__

__

__

__

_“But that woman had looked like Ran! And Ran was out in town! A witch I tell you! A witch has grasped our prince’s heart!”_

__

__

_“...Then what if our prince is planning to betray the king and queen… and that person was his accomplice?”_

__

__

“How __dare__ they! They know __nothing!__ ” The young phantom thief seethes as he throws himself unceremoniously onto Shinichi’s bed, not even bothering to make the same mystical grand entrances he’s made before. He has visited the prince too many times that formalities were no longer needed.

Shinichi, cranking a music box in his hand, does not even look up at his nightly visitor.

“And who, pray tell is the target of your anger this evening? Is it this Hakuba fellow you keep telling me about?”

Kid lets out a gust of air from his lungs, hoping it calm down his temper.

“No detective. It’s your damn servants! I was sneaking into the kitchen, grabbing a scone like I always do-”

“So that was __you-__”

“-Aaand, I hear them spreading rumors about you! All of them so ugly…so so…ludicrous!”

“Wow, high words Kid.”

Kid pins a glare at the nonchalance that Shinichi was showing him.

“But they aren’t __true,__” Kid insists, sitting up from the bed.

“They spread these…lies in your name, when in fact you do __so much__ for their own good! You research day and night for better solutions to your kingdom’s problems, and yet are the brunt of their gossip! What does it matter if you’re a little more quiet than some prince that goes on fighting in wars and shit? Your strengths are so much better and unique! And you work so hard, even working late into the night when you should be__ resting__-” Kid is practically growling out each word, and he is to deep into his spiel to notice his words were affecting Shinichi, who was effectively red from Kid’s defense of him.

“...Why do you care, Kid? About what they say about me?” The wording might have sound condescending, but Shinichi says it softly, as if the wrong answer might break him, and the fragility freezes Kid mid sentence.

“B-because…I-I…”

Now it was Kid’s turn to grow hot under Shinichi’s case as he rubs the back of his nape awkwardly.

“...I mean, I’m Kaitou Kid, the flashy cool, always in the limelight Phantom Thief, so it doesn’t mean a lot coming from me but…unlike me, you always want to keep quiet about things like this and let your actions speak for themselves… but no one __notices__ your actions a lot of the time and so you get all these rumors you don’t deserve and you’re too kind to defend yourself from them.”

“...You notice Kid,” Shinichi replies, as he stands up and sits next to the thief in his bedroom.

“W-well… you, and Ran, and my other friends like Haibara, professor Agasa and even Hattori from the Kingdom of the West… my parents too, despite always being overseas for other businesses… you guys are the ones that make it worth it. You’re right that they don’t know anything about me…and that’s what makes those rumors they say hurt less. And really, I enjoy being a ‘workaholic’ no matter how much you complain about it,” Shinichi says, nudging him playfully on the should as they sit side by side.

“Oh? So I’m a friend now, detective? And I think I felt my heartbeat when you said I make everything worth it,” Kid gives him a flirty smile, which has Shinichi sputtering.

“T-that is not what I meant and you know it!”

Shinichi abruptly stand up, almost forgetting the music box in his hand, sighs and sets it on the desk.

“What on earth were the servants saying that had you so bothered, anyways?”

Kaito gives a contemplative hum as he grabs a pillow from Shinchi’s bed and has it float in between them for a few seconds before catching it.

“They said you were going to betray the king and queen.”

“Pfft, what else is new?”

“That you were going crazy.”

“I might just be with all your antics.”

“That you’re researching odd things in the library.”

“Is that even a rumor? Next.”

“That you were bewitched”

“HAHAHAHA- wait that one was serious?”

“That you are in love.”

“……”

“Detective?”

__“There might be some truth after all…” __Shinichi mutters under his breath.

“What was that detective?” Kid asks, thankfully not hearing the prince, as Shinichi quickly turns back to his guest with a wide smile. 

“Nothing, Kid. _Tho_s__e__ were the rumors that pissed you off? It’s kind of funny, half of the gossip you heard were just ridiculous. And in fact… Didn't most of the rumors start because of you?” Shinichi raises an eyebrow at Kid, who laughs uncomfortably.

“Well, you know… comes with your popularity detective. It really shows you’ve made it!”

“You didn’t do anything to those servants did you…?”

“...Ahaha… nothing harmful of course my dear detective! Just a few cute little frog creatures using their drawers as beds for the night, honest!”

Shinichi rolls his eyes fondly instead of admonishing and Kid counts this as a win.

“Alright, it’s getting late… next time just tell me, and I’ll bring you scones. Stop stealing from the kitchens. Ran is worried that rats are getting in to the pantry and I feel sorry that her worry is not needed,” Shinichi tells him, and Kid tips his hat off at the price before jumping out the window.

"Thanks Kid..." Shinichi calls out the open window. The wind carries it over to Kid and it makes his heart feel warm.

It’s only when Kid…well, Kaito, lands in the safety of his own home and he’s greeted by Jii-chan that he realizes it.

_He hadn’t even thought about the gem even once tonight. _

__

__

* * *

“No.”

“Please, detective?”

“Nope.”

“Why noooot?”

“You’ve been returning here constantly to pester me-”

“-But you love it!”

“-For the past how many weeks, with the __sole purpose __of taking the gem… and you think that I’d just give it to you?”

“It’s not giving per say, I just want to see it!”

“THAT’S GIVING IT TO YOU!”

If Kid had any doubts as to how the Kudou Kingdom had stayed this successful for so long, all doubts were dashed away in this moment.

Shinichi’s glare could end wars. Well, so could his smile, but Kid did not want his thoughts to head in that direction today. Shinichi said it himself, Kid had come here every night for the past 7 weeks, which was the most embarrassing record in his portfolio so far.

Sure throughout the 7 weeks he had gone on other heists that were all various degrees of successful, but he always came back here. And left gemless.

"This is day who's even keeping track, and my detective is as competent as ever...at this point I'll never get the gem...but fear not! The amazing Kaitou Kid will never give up until he gets his hands on it!" Kid announces to the room with a performer's flourish, but Kid's observant eyes catch a somber, almost guilty look crossing over Shinichi's face before it's gone fast enough that Kid thinks he could have imagined it. 

Was Shinichi guilty for protecting the gem from Kid? Really, that's completely ridiculous! Kaitou Kid himself isn't even upset, quite the opposite actually. The challenge and coming back time and time again wasn't actually so bad. In fact, not even the person who assigned his mission to him is blaming him for his lack of success.

When he told his mother, he had expected her to be upset, maybe even disappointed, after all his mother actually __gave__ him this job, but when he told her he still didn’t have it, she just gave him this cryptic smile that made him uncomfortable enough that he would rather not ask again.

“What do you do, Kid?” Shinichi finally asks after a short stretch of silence, still tinkering with that music box from last time, seemingly frustrated that it still won’t work.

“Steal hearts and take names,” Kid replies not missing a beat and the reply has Shinichi scoffing.

“Why do you ask?” Kid decides to answer with a question, not really knowing what his apparent friend is thinking.

“No reason,” Shinichi shrugs, eyes not leaving the music box.

“It’s just you tell me so many things, about Aoko, ‘Haku-bastard’, your mother, your father who was an amazing magician, your heists, all the amazing places you’ve been to, and even your thoughts and dreams… and yet I don’t even know your name or other normal people stuff.”

“Well, we aren’t really normal people detective,” Kid argues and Shinichi has no counter argument for that.

“I suppose… but I know for sure that you aren’t any of my loyal subjects… I doubt anybody from my kingdom would try this hard to steal from their own prince,” Shinichi says with confidence.

“You certainly have a lot of confidence in your subjects detective, although I suppose I can tell you that much. No, I’m not from your kingdom,” Kid replies distractedly as he rifles through Shinichi’s bookshelf for the hundreth time he’s been here, hoping for some kind of trap door to open or something to glow or move.

Like the hundred times he’s done this, Shinichi lets him.

“Hm…not from this kingdom, and yet you visit me every night… that must mean the kingdom you live in is most likely a neighboring kingdom…” Shinichi muses out loud, setting the music box down and grabs hold of his chin, a habit Kid learned he does when he’s thinking about something.

“I never really leave the kingdom itself, so I have never seen other cities… Hattori has talked my ear off about his Kingdom every time he visits so I know much about their…tourism, but I wonder what the other kingdoms are like…” Shinichi trails off as he looks out the window. The nearest kingdom is merely a silhouette, a shadow away that he can barely see what it looks like, just that there’s something there, beyond his reach.

Kid has never thought of Shinichi as royalty. Not in an insulting way, but it’s just that he thought of Shinichi as, well, __Shinichi.__ Not the prince, or his highness or anything like that. In fact, Kid had never called Shinichi anything in relation to his position, except maybe that one time he was disguised as Ran, since he didn’t know she addressed him informally at the time. It has always been a nickname, like detective since that fated night they met.

But in that faraway look that Shinichi gives towards the distance, Kid can see the young prince with too much responsibility to be free, bound by duty, and too much wisdom beyond his years.

“Maybe one day I could show you around,” Kid blurts out without thinking, and the offer shocks Shinichi, who looks at him with wide eyes.

Kid could almost see a quick flash of hope go through Shinichi’s eyes, before sadness and then it was just a smile that did not reach his eyes.

“What a tempting offer from the ever famous Phantom thief. Anyone would have been swept off their feet. But alas, I’m not just anyone,” Shinichi explains to Kid, who has stopped searching through Shinichi’s things and has sat down on the window sill across from Shinichi to listen.

“My parents, the King and Queen, they love to travel to many lands for business. It is good for our kingdom yes, but that also means I am to remain here in their stead, because of my duties. Everyone basically considers me as the head of the kingdom… but as I’ve become of age in which I am to make my position official… well…there’s a saying here… ‘one cannot rule alone.’”

Kid could see what Shinichi meant, and it makes a lump form in Kid’s throat for some reason.

_Shinichi needs to get married to officially inherit the kingdom. _

__

__

“I’m sorry for such a dreary topic, Kid. But I wonder, with our lives so different, a prince and a thief, just what your life is like over there,” Shinichi leans against the arm of his chair and picks up the music box again, fiddling with the gears.

“I’m a prince.”

“W-WHAT!?”

Shinichi’s eyes widen and he nearly drops the music box to stare at his companion.

They stare at each other for a long minute, Shinichi scrutinizing him, until he spots Kid’s mouth twitch a tiny bit and he groans.

“Haha I get it, prince of the night, prince of thieves…ugh you’re an ass you know that?” Shinichi mutters, picking up a pen from the table and throwing it at Kid’s who catches it and turns into yet another rose for Shinichi’s collection.

“I mean…I get it. You can’t really tell me anything about your identity…even us meeting shouldn’t actually be normal… but it’s just…I…I feel like I should k-know you, you know?”

Shinichi is red, and Kid can see him trying to unconsciously hide himself with his bangs, fearing his admission would cause another string of teasing from Kid.

But Kid actually does get what Shinichi means.

_It feels like they should be friends… maybe even something more… _

__

__

_But not like this, not the way they are now. _

__

__

And oh how Kid wants to tell Shinichi, to tell him everything, to have Shinichi call his real name… but at the end of the day they are still just the prince and the thief.

Instead, Kid tucks the rose into Shinichi’s ear and sighs.

“Okay, detective…how about this…”

It’s a risk, but Kid thinks it’s worth the shot.

“I… can’t tell you everything, obviously. But I’ll… I’ll at least tell you tell you a little bit about myself. And about where I live. A little of my life, summarized and edited for your hearing pleasure,” Kid wills his voice to perk with overflowing confidence, but he is a tad bit nervous, because sometimes he can’t control what his mouth says when he talks to Shinichi. He might just say too much.

But then Shinichi’s smile, his real smile that’s full of happiness, and it’s happiness to __know more about him, __an interest in the real him that’s aside from the persona he displays in heists.

Kid talks and Shinichi listens, enraptured by the way Kid speaks, laughs in all the right moment, know when to hold his questions, and call Kid a narcissist, but he __likes __talking about himself to Shinichi. He has gloated about himself before, would sing his own praises for anybody who would listen, but it’s just different, when he’s telling Shinichi about his own shortcomings, his flaws, and Shinichi does not look with a judgemental eye.

Kid likes who he is when he’s with Shinichi. And Kid hopes it’s the same for Shinichi, who exchanges his own stories, and it’s the longest conversation he’s ever had with someone as they talk throughout the night.

It was long enough that the sun was beginning to peak out through Shinichi’s window, reminds Kid of the letter he had sent the first night they met, and it leaves Kid grateful that day was allowed to happen.

Shinichi was fast asleep in his chair, and Kid just knows that Ran will walk in her and scold him for not sleeping in his bed like a proper prince should. So Kid gingerly picks up the sleeping boy and lays him among the covers, whispering a soft goodnight and a small prayer for good dreams.

This was latest he has ever left, and he has to hurry before the servants could spot him getting away, no longer in the over of darkness.

He still had not gotten the gem, but it does not damper his mood the slightest.

* * *

“And once again I’ve returned, gemless. You know you don’t give yourself enough credit, all those rumors I’ve been hearing before I met you? How no one has ever stolen the gem from the Prince of the Kudou Kingdom? I should have heeded the warnings!” Kid exclaims theatrically, sitting cross legged on the window sill while Shinichi is once again, attempting to fix the music box, to no avail.

Instead of snark or banter that Kid was used to, Shinichi was quiet.

“H-hey, detective?” Kid asks again, poking Shinichi’s shoulder, and he finally looks up.

“O-oh… hey Kid…” Shinichi mutters, and it makes Kid frown, because Shinichi doesn’t seem like himself today. He seemed uneasy, and Kid was afraid that it had something to do with him.

“Is something wrong detective?” Kid asks, hoping his voice sounds light and carefree as always, despite the fact that in truth he was dripping in anxiety.

“...what is the gem for Kid?” Shinichi asks in lieu of an answer, and Kid’s frown deepens.

He vaguely remembers Shinichi asking him this once before, and he had been able to successfully evade the question when they weren’t as close. But now, with Shinichi’s eyes staring at him, it feels harder to avoid.

“I know that you don’t want to answer me… but, it must be really important, right? You really just won't give up on this one? You...you haven't made any progress with taking the gem at all, so maybe you should just give up...” Shinichi presses, and Kid can feel himself wanting to get defensive about it all of the sudden, and quite frankly a little bit upset that is seemed as if Shinichi didn't want him around anymore. Was Kid the only one enjoying these nightly visits?

“Of course it's important, my detective! There is nothing more important to a mere thief after all. I’m sure you are _smart_ enough to deduce that, and that I'm not someone who would give up when I've _wasted_ so much time trying to get it.. It’s the __only__ reason why I’m here! Sorry I can’t get out of your hair until I get that gem unfortunately, so it's something we just have to deal with until then,” Kid replies coolly, and he just knows that was the wrong answer, because Shinichi is looking at him as if Kid slapped in the face.

_Why did Shinichi look like that? Why did he- _

__

__

Oh.

What Kid says registers in his mind, and he realizes just how how much of a greedy asshole he just sounded like.

Kid feels his heart sink down to his gut as he regrets every word that had spilled out his mouth.

_He just broke his rule. He hurt someone while on a heist. _

__

__

It was the worst kind of hurt too, because it was the hurt that Shinichi was trying to hide, to try and convince Kid that he was okay. And between the two of them, Kid was the better liar. Lies never suited Shinichi.

“Ahaha you’re right! Our duel has been at a standstill for far too long… c-come at me with your best shot Kid, and you will still lose haha…h-however tonight it seems like I have other matters to attend to,” Shinichi is giving him a painful smile, but his eyes a mess of emotions, sadness, guilt, and many more that Kid could not identify with Shinichi standing up promptly to walk out the door.

Shinichi who was so hurt he had walked out of his own room, not even to checking to see if Kid had left or not. Kid couldn’t even stop him, just simply staring at where he had left.

_Just what did Kid do. _

__

__

* * *

“Hey,” Kid awkwardly greets as he practically stumbles in through Shinichi’s bedroom. Already, Kid isn’t doing great. Kaitou Kid has never been clumsy enough to stumble.

Shinichi’s eyes flicker towards his direction but immediately drop down to the stacks of papers in his hand.

“Hi Kid,” Shinichi murmurs, so softly it’s almost as if he was saying it to himself.

“Whatcha working on over there?” Kid makes an attempt, and Shinichi sighs 

“They’re marriage proposals.”

Kid’s breath hitches at the answer, and wills his poker face to Stay. On. His. Face.

After all, he was in no position to talk to Shinichi about that specific topic right now, no matter how much it bothered Kid.

“Did yo.u uh…find anyone interesting?” Kid’s follow up question which sounds as if he was asking Shinichi about a book has him cringing, but Shinichi either doesn’t seem to notice, or he’s just ignoring it.

“A few, although I’ll be honest it would be kind of weird when I don’t really know them, but I have no choice…even Hattori sent one, but I think his father just required him to do so, and I wouldn’t want to ruin one of my only best friend’s life with a loveless marriage… although I suppose that is of no importance to you… did you need something?”

Kid wants to shout back that this topic is of __great__ importance to him, but once again, not in the right position to do so. So instead, he puts a cloth over the table Shinichi’s writing on, and signals him to lift it.

Shinichi hesitantly follows instructions, and a look of surprise crosses his features as he picks up the music box he had been trying to fix for the longest time.

“Sorry for taking it, but I figured it was important to you, and I’m well…I’m really good with stuff like this so I thought it would be a good idea to fix it…” Kid trails off, and finally, Shinichi is smiling at him as he gingerly picks up the music box.

(It’s also an added win that he’s no longer focusing on those dreaded marriage proposals)

“...Thank you Kid. For doing this for me…”

Kid gives a high pitched laugh that was one octave away from cracking.

“Ah well, you were driving me crazy with your tinkering not going anywhere it’s kinda painful to watch and uh y-you know…"

Another of Shinichi’s beautiful smiles is thrown his way, and Kid’s mood just keeps on rising.

“Really Kid, it means a lot. It’s one of the things my parents had made for me a long time ago…” Shinichi explains as he finally cranks the music box, and the music finally plays it’s pretty tune.

It makes even Kid feel sentimental. And Kid finally makes the decision to trust Shinichi.

“...Yesterday, you asked me about why that gem was important.”

Shinichi’s eyes widen at wear Kid was going with this.

“Oh, Kid you don’t need to if you don’t want to-”

“-But I want to. I know I can trust you.”

Shinichi is looking unsure about it, but the resolve on Kid’s face convinces Shinichi it was alright, and so he nods for Kid to continue.

And Kid explains everything, from why the gems were important, to what people say they could do, to how his father was killed for it, and why Kid felt like he had a duty to find it.

At the end of Kid’s explanation, he felt so vulnerable, just standing there waiting for Shinichi’s reaction.

What he doesn’t expect, is for Shinichi to bring him into a hug. And he was __crying.__

“Y-you’ve been through so much… and now you’re doing something so dangerous… it must have been so hard…you really are something Phantom Thief…” Shinichi is murmuring while he strokes Kid’s hair, and he blames Shinichi for how come__ he’s crying too__ and now they’re both crying and hugging each other and it should be awkward but it isn’t, it was more comforting than anything.

Even back then when it had all happened Kaito had not been able to cry, and as Kid he simply had no time for it either.

When they have both calmed down somewhat, Kid still pressed himself to Shinichi’s shoulder, not quite wanting to let go yet.

“I’m sorry…for yesterday I mean. I had gotten defensive and I was stupid and I said all those things that I didn’t mean,” Kid apologizes wholeheartedly, and Shinichi gives him one more comforting squeeze before pulling away.

The loss of heat was a little disappointing to Kid, who wanted to stay in that position just a __little __bit longer, but could see Shinichi also had something important to say.

“It isn’t your fault, I don’t blame you for that, especially now that I know why… and honestly I'm more at fault than you are. I have an apology of my own… I've truly wronged you Kid, and they are worse mistakes than your mere words Kid. Maybe once you hear it, I might actually deserve your words,” Shinichi looks almost scared as he admits this, and Kid is confused with what could Shinichi possibly have to apologize for.

“...I think think it’s time for me to show you the gem you’ve been looking for.”

Kid freezes as he hears words that should have made him feel accomplished, but fill him up with dread instead. If he were to take the gem as promised…

…then he’d have no reason to visit Shinichi anymore.

Imagine Kid’s shock when he sees Shinichi pick up the paper weight that was innocently laying across Shinichi’s copy of Lupin vs. Sherlock Holmes.

__This__ is the gem he had gone crazy trying to look for?

It was hidden in plain sight and yet Kid had never found it, never thought…

“It’s hard to look for something, when you don’t know what to look for,” Shinichi shrugs, and when Shinichi simply puts it into Kid’s palm, Kid couldn’t help but think the entire thing was quite anti-climactic.

When Kid had inspected it, Kid’s confusion increased. He was no gem expert, but even he could tell that this gem…was not worth much. It didn’t even feel completely solid, it was light enough that a particularly strong gust of wind could blow it away from the palm of his hand, and it was such a dull translucent color, that even holding it to the moons light Kid could see nothing.

“I understand your confusion… but I am not kidding you. We’re not done yet,” Shinichi says as he gently takes the gem from Kid, and goes towards the music box.

He opens it up, and he presses something at the bottom that causes a slot to open, and inserts the “gem” before closing it. He adjusts the tiny mirror so it catches the moonlight, and beckons Kid to come closer before cranking the box.

And what happens blows Kid away, as right before his eyes, together with the music glows beautiful lights that shine from the box, twinkling stars and fireflies, colors of the northern lights dancing along the walls of Shinichi’s room, it honestly felt like as if fairies had flow out of the box to fly around before returning to their world when the music ends.

“A gem that could sparkle in the moonlight…” Kid repeats what his mother had said before he had taken this job.

“Taking useless stones and turning them into priceless gems… the music box is an invention created by my parents. It takes the light from the moon and the mechanism inside takes it and does what we just saw,” Shinichi says as he takes out the stone from the music box and putting it back on the desk.

“So the Kingdom of Kudou…doesn’t necessarily have a gem that grants us eternal life or whatever they’ve been saying… our…specialty has always been knowledge. I’m sure you’ve been around the castle, we have more laboratories and libraries than any other castle… We have more scientists than maids, and more scholars than butlers…” Shinichi was trying to avoid looking at Kid’s face, more willing to explain everything to the floor.

“The flowers… you must be wondering how come not a single rose has wilted despite the time passing… that isn’t magic, our some eternal life enchantment. I had Haibara, a scientist friend of mine that focuses more on..I suppose you could say ‘life science,’ help me create something that may preserve it for longer,” Shinichi says staring at the bunch of blue roses now crowding his bedside.

“My parents travel the world in search for more knowledge, that they could utilize when they return home. Our kingdom doesn’t just have any old knowledge, ours is so extensive, that it might even be mistaken for magic… I mean we’ve somehow even managed to turn an adult back into a child once…” Shinichi trails off on that last thought, and Kid is still trying to process what Shinichi was saying, but it seems like Shinichi has begun to ramble in his nervousness.

“S-so… yeah, that is in truth where our true power lies. Our kingdom has remained prosperous simply because we are constantly thinking of ways to make it so. However rumors had started to spread about that. I mean I can understand that no one would believe that what we had you could get from simple __knowledge. ‘Just by being smart.’ __And honestly, you wouldn’t believe just how much trouble this actually caused us,” Shinichi chuckled wryly, as he had started to pace the room.

“They started to think it was witchcraft, they tried to murder some of our best… or when they knew that the __people __were valuable, some kingdoms even made an attempt to kidnap them and torture them for information…” Shinichi shivers at the memory.

“And so when the rumors of a gem doing everything for us started to pop up, we thought it would be better to just…not deny it. The rumors had become so popular that even the people in our own kingdom had begun to believe it, that now only selected people in the castle remember. At least should someone attempt to take it for themselves, they would only try to go after a thing, and no one will get hurt… ” Shinichi explains and Kid couldn’t help but think __‘except you when these people figure out you’ve been lying to them’__

“...That explains why you were so calm about the entire thing…and why you were so confident I wouldn’t find it,” Kid finally comments, and Shinichi nods, but the guilt and shame were starting to show on Shinichi’s face.

“I wasn’t supposed to lead you on for this long… usually the plan was after enough times you return I’d give you any old gem covered with a special solution that would trick you into believing it is the rumored enchanted gem… or to tell you straight up that you would not find what you were looking for...” Shinichi admits.

“But you didn’t. Why?”

Kid felt the tension from the simple question, as Shinichi seemed to cower in front of him.

“I found myself… liking our chats. When you would come by, When you would bring a new riddle for me, or when you do a magic trick…I knew it wasn’t right, to dangle the gem like that, to lie to you…b-but I didn’t want to let that go yet… I didn’t want to let…you…go…yet…” Shinichi’s voice was wavering as he was reaching the end of what he was trying to say, and it pulled at Kid’s heart strings to see his detective like this.

“Shinichi…” Kid murmurs, reaching a gloved towards Shinichi’s cheek, only for it to be grabbed and for Shinichi to finally look at him. The second time tonight, Shinichi had tears in his eyes.

“I LIKE YOU YOU D-DUMB THIEF! I…I l-like you so m-much… but I can’t ev-ven have you… the kingdom…my duties…a-and you’re y-you! You…you have to move on … and g-go to where I can’t follow! Why d-did you have to be so… Y-you're right...I've...I've wasted your t-time...”

Kid tries to wipe the tears away, but his mind is racing, his heart is racing. His mind wasn’t on the gem or any heist, his mind was on Shinichi, and only Shinichi.

Shinichi, who’s tears were in fact getting caught in the moon’s light and causing it to shine when the light hits it at the right angle, who’s actually holding his hand so tight, as if Kid would disappear if he let go, and how despite already confessing that he liked Kid, had now begun to curse him with every word he knew for making him feel this way. And Kid just knew what he had to do.

“...Shinichi…” Kid says his name solemnly, and said boy was attempting to quiet down, although he continued to hiccup and heave from his crying.

“...The gem may not have been what I expected… but I shall keep my word… and have this gem in my possession” Kid starts, and Shinichi’s eyes flitted left to right in confusion.

“I shall steal only one more thing from you… and then I will never steal from you again…” Kid promises, and before Shinichi could react, Kid had grabbed his waist and pulled him close. Their lips touched, and Shinichi closed his eyes to kiss back.

When he opened his eyes, Kid was gone.

* * *

When Shinichi had woken up, he felt so tired and his head ached. He wished that whatever had happened last night has just been a dream, but even he knew that this was impossible, since the evidence of last night, the music box, completely fixed was still on the table, and he now that he couldn’t deny it if he tried anyway.

Like an idiot, he had clung to the thief and cried for him not to leave, telling him of feelings that Shinichi had thought he would take to the grave.

And then Kid kissed him and left.

Shinichi wasn’t so sure what to feel about that actually.

He is pulled out of his thoughts as a touch of color is caught in his peripheral vision, and he sees that there was something different about the blue roses.

_In the middle of it all, was a single red rose._

Shinichi reaches to touch it, moving slowly and gently as if the rose might crumble if he were too rough.

It was smooth to the touch, and Shinichi blinks a few times as he feels it’s petals, before he sighs and let’s go of it. 

He shakes his head to will away his unnecessary thoughts of Kid and walks over to his desk filled with all the unfinished marriage proposals.

A future with Kid was not in his future as the prince of his kingdom, and he had to accept that.

But as he goes through each proposal, he can’t help but have a wrong feeling looking at each one, and then it become impossible to accept any of them as suitor when Kid’s kiss was replaying in his mind.

Shinichi sighs and stands up to get breather away from all the papers, even if he only looked at them for 5 minutes before getting a headache.

He can’t choose someone when he’ll just keep comparing them with Kid.

When did he become such a lovesick princess?

A dove lands next to him, and Shinichi pets it without thinking, before freezes without thinking and then snorts.

Yeah he really did become a lovesick princess if he was even interacting with animals.

But this dove looked familiar…

The dove was preening in his hand, and Shinichi noticed a slip of paper attached to it’s hind leg.

_To the prince of the Kudou Kingdom _

__

__

_I apologize for my abrupt exit, and for stealing a kiss _

__

__

_I have promised to never steal from you again _

__

__

_Rather I offer a trade _

__

__

_My heart for yours _

__

__

_-Kaitou Kid _

__

__

__

__

The message has Shinichi frowning, not quite understanding what it meant. It did not sound like a riddle that needed solving, and did not follow any of his heist notices. It just simply sounded like a letter, a statement.

“Shinichi! Shinichi! Come quick!” Ran kicks down the door, and the little dove flies away from the force of her kick.

“W-what is it Ran?” Shinichi says, much quieter and tamer than his best friend who was a ball of energy about to explode. She doesn’t bother to answer his then, just taking his hand and dragging him out the hallway in the direction of the throne room.

“There’s someone here to see you! A suitor! ” Ran exclaims as she slows her pace to a quick walk.

Shinichi’s eyes widen. If it was he was thinking…

“He said he would not leave until he had gotten to see the prince, and he’s also been avoiding every guard with grace,” Ran continues, oblivious to the red crawling from Shinichi’s neck to his face and the smile that was threatening to crack on his cheeks.

“I mean I wasn’t going to let him see you of course, I mean you’ve turned down so many suitors already, but he was so confident that you would want to see him, so I thought if that isn’t true than you can just tell me and then I can kick-”

“That’s not necessary Ran…he’s right. I do want to see him.”

The admission has Ran stopping in her tracks as she gets a good look at Shinichi.

“W-wait is he… do you… HE IS!"

Her eyes are widening comically, and she looks like she wants to squeal, as her chest puffs up in pride, murmuring something about Shinichi growing up, which Shinichi doesn’t bother to address as he walks through the large ornate doors of the throne room, to caught up on _"could it be? could it actually be..."_

The boy waiting there turns at the sound, and Shinichi’s breath catches.

Ruffled brown hair and mischievous enchanting eyes gives Shinichi the brightest smile he has ever seen before he’s sauntering over.

Shinichi could tell that all the confidence he had as his alter ego was not carrying on into this moment. He was clearly nervous, but the happiness in his smile doesn't dim.

When they are only a mere 3 steps away from each other, he bows with a small wink.

“My name is Prince Kaito Kuroba from the neighboring Kuroba Kingdom,” Kid- no, Kaito smirks at him, willing a red rose to appear out of thin air and Shinichi laughs, taking the rose with shaky, but warm hands.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was so fun to write that I finished writing this in one sitting. But then it turns out I really did use an entire day to write this, because I didn't really expect it to be this long. My outline for this fic was like, 4 bullet points long and then suddenly it evolved into this monstrosity of 10k+ words lolz. But you know what, it's worth it for these boys, Kaito and Shinichi deserve it haha! Well, if you enjoyed ths fic, please leave a Kudo (aye), or a comment or a bookmark or any of that jazz, because those are a serious pick me up, but actually just thanks so much for reading, even that is already enough for me.


End file.
